


Fandom in a Fluxx -  Stargate Atlantis

by OddMooseMedia



Series: Fandom in a Fluxx [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Card Games, Fan Games, Fluxx, Games, M/M, Multi, Printable, Tabletop games, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddMooseMedia/pseuds/OddMooseMedia
Summary: Slashy multifandom table top card game based on Fluxx. Print and play!Fandom page for Stargate Atlantis.





	Fandom in a Fluxx -  Stargate Atlantis

_ Fandom in a fluxx is a variation of the commercial game Fluxx. The game has been modified for a discerning slasher audience == us! It’s a game for 2-6 players. The basic idea of the game is to match different KEEPER cards (characters from fandom) with a variety of GOAL cards (classic slasher tropes and types of pairings). Each time you have the KEEPERS in play to match a GOAL you win points. The player with the most points at the end of the game wins. _

The main game page can be found in [the first part of the series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6700852) . The main page is where you find the rules of the game as well as DOWNLOAD all the cards you need to play. This is the page for the Stargate - SGA fandom.

A worthy followup to a classic fandom. Taking the trip to the Pegasus Galaxy and to a new home in a mythical city. This fandom quickly exploded and gave us tons of quirky and campy fun. There were sentient city and lots of penguins and that was just the start. The show also managed to take a somewhat derided secondary character of the original show and make him into one of the real heroes. We may even have forgiven him for blowing up that solar system.

We have decided to include the following keepers in the first version of the game. 

  * Rodney McKay


  * John Sheppard



We may include more in updates. If you have suggestions those are very welcome though we make no promises.

 

Let us know if you have any additional questions. We also welcome comments and please do tell us if something in the rules feels unclear. The same goes if you spot any spelling mistakes.

Enjoy!


End file.
